The Perky Goth and the Nerd Boy
by nobledynasti
Summary: Billy, Mandy and Grim befriend a 12-year-old Perky Goth named Felicity and her 9-year-old brother who is very intelligent. As they go along with ordinary adventures, a new kid Nerissa comes over to Felicity's school, leaving her shocked. The others do some strange and unusual stuff such as meeting up with Eris, Hoss Delgado, Dracula and of course, Nergal.


One day at Endsville, there lived a girl with devil horns for her blonde hair and has pale skin. She wears a pink sweater, black skirt, white socks and black sneakers. She is shown wearing her flower necklace. Her name is Mandy. The boy who has orange hair and green eyes wearing a blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers happily walks down the street and knocks on Mandy's door 9 times. Mandy was confused and opened the door. He squealed in amusement. Mandy was feeling grumpy and angry lately but she can be rude to boys sometimes.

"Guess what, Mandy?" The boy said cheerfully. Mandy glared at him for the next 4 seconds.

"What is it, Billy?" Mandy questioned. Billy has some important news. Felicity and Toby are coming to town along with their pet black cat, Kimiko.

"Felicity and Toby are coming!" Billy giggled. Mandy rolled her eyes angrily. She goes upstairs to her room and was back to read her own book, looking a bit laid-back. Claire and Phillip are very proud that Mandy might be reading a book. Her mother opened the door to Mandy's room and so is her husband, Phillip.

"Sweetie, do you know about Felicity and Toby?" Claire asked a slightly good question to Mandy.

"The one who is a perky goth who enjoys all the cute and spooky stuff and the other a nerdy boy who is always smart?" Mandy questioned to her mother.

"Yup. They are coming to visit you for tonight." Phillip answered. Mandy sees Felicity and Toby at the bedroom window. They are walking down the street. Claire was baking cookies and Phillip is reading a book. The doorbell rang as the eerie pale blonde girl walked down the halls.

"Hmmm...I wonder what are they doing?" Mandy thought quietly as she opened the door to see Felicity and Toby. They stared at her with strange, unusual smiles. Mandy glared at the duo. Felicity looked strange with her smile. She has pale skin, brown eyes and black hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a pink bow with a skull on it. She wears a pink top, black skirt, pink and black striped armwarmers, black necklace with a pink heart on it, pink and black striped leggings and black boots. Toby finds Mandy a stoic person. He has light skin, brown eyes and black hair. He wears glasses. He wears a blue school shirt, black pants and yellow sneakers.

"You kids look like Dipper and Mabel and Dexter and Dee Dee. So, I will let you know that you two individuals look very strange today. What do you want for me?" Mandy asked in a stoic, emotionless and cynical monotone. The Bouchard siblings look at each other then Mandy.

"We are the Bouchards. My name is Felicity Marie Bouchard. This is my brother, Toby." Felicity demanded to Mandy introducing herself saying her own full name.

"And by the way, my name is Tobias Reginald William Benjamin Hasselhoff Fulbright Bouchard III, and you call me Toby." Toby said his own full name. Mandy was confused of the full name. She walks into her room and grabs her books by herself. She goes downstairs and lets her books on the floor. There are Nancy Drool novels for Felicity to read.

"Felicity, you need to read some Nancy Drool novels which I like with me and Toby, you will have a deal with me and you will must have a science test for tomorrow at my school, at Wednesday. Got it?" Mandy commands the black-haired children with brown eyes. Felicity isn't very amused for that kind of lesson Mandy has learned for them. Meanwhile, Toby is taking a science test for his very own homework.

"Well, I thought homework was overrated, I shall take the test by my own." Toby imagined that he was taking the whole test, either at school and at his house, along with Felicity. Felicity is reading Nancy Drool novels at home in her beautiful pajamas. She imagined that Mandy and Felicity are being friends with each other. The adult woman with brown hair and green eyes appear and walked over. She is wearing a blue shirt, a black skirt and black flats. Her name is Alyson.

"Kids, kids! Why is Mandy commanding you? What are you? Slaves?" Alyson called her children. Toby is busy trying to complete and pass the test for good. Felicity wasn't that amused so she decided to keep it anyway. "And do you want to get smacked through the face by Mandy?" Alyson questioned.


End file.
